excelsionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arte
|enemy factions = |date form = After the Chaos Realm War |notable members =AKARE TOC ALMA}} The Arte Division, also known as The Severed Chaos Particles, is a faction of entities reformed as artifacts with a sentience and will. Artes are a key to awakening an individual's Spark, and becoming a Fragment in the process. They are also a primary target to Tyrants who seek to harness their powers by force, and to Hunters who pursue them for their destruction. Artes call their Fragments as their Child. History It was the period after the disappearance of Chaos herself. It originated from AKARE, an entity that was proclaimed to be the very first Arte in the history of Realms. Whoever comes in contact with her will awaken their Spark and become a Fragment. In the moments of a Fragment's death will abolish them in the Cycle of Rebirth, and be reformed as the first generation of Artes. Whoever wields the 1st Gen Artes and at the time they have passed on, they will become the 2nd Gen Artes. The cycle repeats itself and later generations come to life. It is the dawn of the conception of Artes. The Cycle of Arte A Fragment will not be a part of the Cycle of Rebirth, an event where they will be born in a different Realm, turning into a different race. Once a Fragment dies, their Arte will accompany them through their transition of becoming an Arte themselves. It will take longer periods without their guidance. After the transition, both will be assigned to a different being that is about to be born. It is done by an aimless judgement. Biology The shape of every Arte will mold from the aspect of their previous life. By the time a Fragment confronts their demise, the strongest point of their Spark will incorporate it, rebuilding them into an artifact that focuses on their knowledge and expertise. Psychology Becoming an Arte means they are reformed into a entirely new entity. They have no recollection of their past and history, only their personality and avocation are intact. They are given a different name, most believe that it associated with the course of action they have taken before. Compatibility There are certain conditions where the user would become compatible with the Arte they find/receive. Abilities Spark Awakening Once the Arte grants their user 100% compatibility, their Spark will awaken. Core It is the attribute/ability of the Arte itself'.' Risks From the later generations of Artes, they come with Risk. It empowers the core of the Arte, but a penalty exists for their Fragment. Telepathy Arte's way of communicating with their user is by this ability, as well as to their own kind. The strangest fact is that they can't use it with other Fragments and races. Null Movement and Power Artes and their Essence transcend and surpasses beyond any Realm. Their powers are, without a doubt, overwhelming but they can't use it on their own. They cannot do anything on their own. Thus their power and movement is restricted. Trivia * Arte is not considered as a race, according to the author. His ideal of becoming a race is that they have their own Realm, which Artes have none. (Author is scratching head, not being able to create a witty comeback) (Admin laughs at author's struggle to outwit) * The "Arte" name directly originates from "Artifacts", with a slight twist. * Artes came from the fragments of Chaos. *TOC is the only Arte who doesn't use "Champion" to refer to his wielder, as per her request. Instead, he makes use of a variety of titles (child, Contractor, Keykeeper). *If a being is incompatible of wielding an Arte, they'll think to themselves that it is just an ordinary object. Beings have no way of knowing of what an Arte is. Category:Faction Category:Lore